Rheneas and the Dinosaur
Rheneas and the Dinosaur is the tenth episode of the ninth season. Plot A dinosaur skeleton has been discovered and Thomas is bringing a photographer to the Transfer Yards. Mr. Percival calls his engines for a meeting and announces that he needs two careful engines to collect the dinosaur. Rheneas shunts his trucks carefully, but Skarloey, too excited about collecting the dinosaur skeleton, crashes into Rheneas' coal trucks. Mr. Percival is not pleased, but gives Rheneas another chance. Skarloey apologizes for his carelessness, but Rheneas wants to prove to Mr. Percival that he can take the dinosaur skeleton on his own. After taking a long, heavy train of coal trucks to the cottages, Rheneas is given the job to collect the dinosaur skeleton, though Mr. Percival is unsure about Rheneas doing it on his own. But Rheneas is very confident that he can do it, whilst Skarloey is told to collect empty trucks from the Timber Yards. Rheneas goes to collect the dinosaur skeleton, only to discover how big it is. Still confident, Rheneas takes the dinosaur skeleton on his own - until he starts climbing the steep hill on the final approach to the Transfer Yards. Running out of puff, Rheneas slides back down the hill with the heavy dinosaur skeleton. Soon Skarloey, en route to the Timber Yards, finds Rheneas blocking his path. Rheneas asks Skarloey to help him, but Skarloey is still upset that Rheneas refused to let him take the dinosaur skeleton. Rheneas admits that he prefers working with Skarloey rather than on his own, which makes Skarloey happy. So together, Skarloey and Rheneas get the heavy dinosaur skeleton to the Transfer Yards, just as Thomas arrives with the photographer. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Mr. Percival * Thomas (does not speak) * The Photographer (does not speak) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Transfer Yards * Rheneas Viaduct * Middle Station * Culdee Fell Hill * Brendam Docks * Sodor Museum (mentioned) Trivia * The model of the Tea Room before it's restoration can be seen at the Transfer Yards when Rheneas leaves to get the dinosaur skeleton. * Going by production order, this is the twelfth episode of the ninth season. * The events of this episode were mentioned by Rheneas in Emily Saves the World. * In a deleted scene, Rheneas and Skarloey are crossing the viaduct with the dinosaur in the other direction. Goofs * When Skarloey bumps the trucks, he has paint on his nose. * Michael Brandon stutters as he says "But when Rheneas arrived..." * As Rheneas puffs out of Middle Station he seems to slow then speed up: this is due to a film cut. * When Rheneas slows down on the hill the chain is dangling. * When Skarloey stops behind the dinosaur, his crew has been replaced by a large metal box, most likely his battery box. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Together on the Tracks * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * 5 Exciting DVDs * Classic Collection US * Come Ride the Rails DVD Boxsets * Discovery on the Rails * Let's Explore with Thomas * Steam Engine Stories NL * Thomas and the New Locomotive AUS * Together on the Tracks * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) JPN * Analyze Mountain Railway and Little Engines MYS * Flour Power and Other Adventures * School Break with Thomas Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:RheneasandtheDinosaurTitleCard.png|Title Card File:RheneasandtheDinosaur1.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur2.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur3.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur4.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur5.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:RheneasandtheDinosaur6.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur7.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur8.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur9.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur10.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur11.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur12.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur13.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur14.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur15.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur16.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur17.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur18.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur19.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur20.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur21.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur22.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur23.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur24.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur25.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur26.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur27.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur28.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur29.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur30.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur31.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur32.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur33.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur34.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur35.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur36.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur37.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur38.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur39.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur40.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur41.png|Mighty Mac and Rheneas File:RheneasandtheDinosaur43.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur44.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur45.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur46.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur47.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur48.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur49.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur50.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur51.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur52.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur53.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur54.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur55.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur56.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur57.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur58.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur59.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur60.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur61.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur62.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur63.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur64.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur65.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur66.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur67.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur68.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur69.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur70.png|Deleted scene File:RheneasandtheDinosaur71.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur72.png|Skarloey, the Dinosaur, Rheneas, Thomas, and the photographer File:RheneasandtheDinosaur73.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur74.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur75.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur76.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur10.PNG Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaurWoodenRailwayset.jpeg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRheneasandtheDinosaurStoryPack.png File:Take-AlongRheneasandDinosaurCars.jpg File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Capsule plarail Dinosaur Skeleton Flatbed Episode File:Rheneas and the Dinosaur - British Narration|UK narration File:Rheneas and the Dinosaur - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes